The house
by capsa-kou
Summary: la única manera de salir, esta adentro 2 up
1. Chapter 1

-Te lo digo y te lo grito si quieres -gruñía una Peli rosa y penetrantes ojos color azul- no tengo nada, mi inspiración. Se fue, un descanso es lo que necesito

-Ok… -le contestó un chico de un traje que parecía ser muy caro, tal vez un Armani...mientras le ignoraba.- ¿Desde cuándo los zombis se comieron tus ideas Megurine?

Y así comenzó otra vez la misma conversación que mantenían desde hacía ya semanas, Megurine Luka y Armando Samaniego sobre como ella se negaba a segur escribiendo por falta de inspiración

-¡Desde hace unos días! –se volvió a acomodar en su sofá, y puso cara de fastidio.- Es sólo que ya se me seco el cerebro, y no me digas Megurine!

-¡Debes escribir ahora Luka ¿Sino cuando lo vas a hacer? ¿Cuándo los cerdos vuelen?

-Ya no sería una mala idea... con tal de llevar tus trabajos a tiempo harías cualquier cosa… no me sorprendería que hicieras volar a un cerdo…

-tienes razón… -puso voz seductora y levantó una ceja. Acercándose peligrosamente a la chica

Hacía ya tiempo que Armando veía claro el problema, y sí, era cierto que necesitaba descansar, pero también era necesario que antes de hacerlo escribiera una novela y el plazo de entrega acababa pronto. Así que era hora de el plan b y si el plan b no funcionaba, el tenia un abecedario completo…

-Tienes mucho talento –comenzaba tranquilamente.- Pero realmente esperaba mucho más de ti…

-¿qué esperabas unas novelas como las de mi padre?, yo no soy el !-gruño

-Claro que no lo eres , tu padre es tu padre, no le llegas ni a los talones!

-… no exageres…sabes que no soy tan mala

-¡No exagero! Eres buena, tu primer libro fue número uno y deberías ser más profesional

-¿Y qué propones? –sabía que alguna loca idea se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

En ese momento, lo tuvo todo ganado, sonrió maliciosamente sabiendo que la primera fase de su plan estaba más que acabada, ahora tan sólo tenía que ejecutar la segunda y más fácil.

-Te daré libre este fin de semana –Luka se paró como un resorte - pero con una condición –la chica se sentó de nuevo con una cara de fastidio- lo pasarás donde yo te diga, y tendrás que escribir la novela.

-¡No jodas!

-si jodo! Y sabes que, si escribes el libro en ese tiempo te daré un pequeño premio !

-¿Qué?

-Si haces el trabajo te doblo la cantidad, pero si no lo haces… -sonrió malévolamente y se acomodó su corbata-te mandare como editor a Alexis Becerril

-Eso es muy malo de tu parte!, sabes que ese me tiene ganitas

-Lo se hoho

-Eres la cosa más manipuladora y bien vestida que he visto antes ! Acepto

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

-Nunca has sido el más trabajador del mundo ¡pero aún así esto te supera! Acabo de volver de unas vacaciones y ya quieres mandarme a otras !?

-pero flojear es divertido –dijo haciendo un puchero enorme, sabía que aquella chica que tenía enfrente era una amante del trabajo, encima ponía en desacuerdo el lugar que el había elegido

-Es que no es normal, -hizo una pausa mientras dejaba el té en la mesa- teniendo tantos sitios a los que puedo ir a meditar, tener que irme tan lejos y a casa de un amigo tuyo… sola.

-Bueno si, pero créeme, valdrá la pena la experiencia, te servirá para tomar nuevas ideas.

-¿Tan mal está yendo el libro?

Hatsune Miku era una persona muy cumplidora, y puntualmente, cada dos semanas le daba un nuevo capítulo a su editor: Alexis Becerril que era de los mejores de su editorial , y además el hermano de Arturo otro editor muy bueno , sin embargo a pesar de que su editor era bueno, era de conocido por ser el más flojo.

-No, no, Miku ni mucho menos! Pero no te vendría nada mal un cambio de aires, y salir de aquí un ratito eh

-Puede que si –suspiró- eso nunca viene mal.

-Entonces ¡decidido! Te vas!

- bien, ¿cómo se llamaba tu amigo, el qué tiene la mansión a la que voy a ir?

-Kevin parson

-¿Estará él todo el fin de semana?

-Si, de hecho acaba de comprar la casa… y quiere arreglarla. Pero no te molestará "Sheer" tendrás un ambiente tranquilo para preparar el final de tu libro. – dijo mientras sonreía y se ponía cómodo.

-Y después tendré vacaciones , otra vez –suspiro derrotada - por cierto, deja de llamarme por mi alias…

-A si es -asintió con la cabeza- tendrás vacaciones, sin lugar a dudas.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Luka estaba lista y preparada el viernes por la mañana, a la espera del coche que la transportaría a la estación de trenes, ya que su editor insistió que era mucho más cómodo, pero lo que realmente sabia era que así le salía más barato al tacaño

A las cinco en punto, como un clavo, estaba el coche abajo esperándolo, el tren salía de la estación a las once menos veinte, así que tenían tiempo de sobra, pero su editor insistió en que estuviese a las diez, y no le dio más importancia.

Al bajar, un mini cooper negro le esperaba, Levantó una ceja y dejó que el hombre vestido con traje, que debía ser el conductor, cogiera su maleta y la guardara en el maletero. Todo sin mediar palabra. Se sentó, y al ver que el hombre no quería hablar con élla no tuvo más que mirar por la ventana de cristales tintados como la ciudad pasaba rápidamente ante sus narices. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

No estaban yendo a la estación.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó como si fuera una orden. El hombre miró por el espejo retrovisor a la hija de un famoso escritor y con una muy mala cara

-Vamos a hacer una parada antes de llegar al destino final, señorita-y acto seguido decidió ignorarla.

El coche se metió por un barrio que ella no conocía parándose en un edificio donde un portero hacía señas en las calles a la espera, al parecer, del coche. Gracias a que tenía los cristales estaban polarizados Luka pudo ver la escena sin ser vista, ya que del portal salió una chica un poco más pequeña que ella , de cabellera aqua marina, que sonrió al portero y dejó que el chofer le cogiera la maleta.

Al ver que la chica se acercaba se hizo a un lado y esperó a que entrara. Se extrañó al ver que ella también se extrañaba.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le dijo antes de sentarse.

-¿Yo? –levantó una ceja, y espero a qué se sentara.- Si eres el amigo de armando entonces eres muy lindo

-¿Armando? –se extrañó al escuchar su nombre.- Creo que debe haber un error…

Pero cuando Miku se intentó dirigir al conductor, éste la miró con desdén, y decidió explicar lo poco que sabía del asunto.

-Armando y Alexis me mandaron a recogerlos, y que les entregara esto –acto seguido, les dio una carta dirigida a ambas

Al parecer ambos editores habían decidido hacer que sus dos escritores pasaran un buen fin de semana, y decidieron mandarlos a casa de un amigo común para que pudieran acabar ambos sus novelas. Pensando quizá que así sería más productivo a su vez.

-Bueno, siendo así… -comenzó a decir la chica.- Me llamo Hatsune Miku –le extendió una mano.

-Megurine Luka –se la estrechó .- Un placer.

-Al parecer tenemos por delante hora y media de tren, Luka

-Si.- fue todo lo que atino a decir, ella no era una persona muy sociable que digamos, aun asi durante todo el camino ,no le quito el ojo a su acompañante, la chica o escritora desconocida, como le había llamado… era lo mas sexy que había visto.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron a la estación de trenes sin mediar casi palabra, ambas estaban como locas llamando a sus editores, pero –casualmente- ninguno de los dos contestaba. De vez en cuando se miraban de soslayo pero ninguna se atrevió a decir nada.

Luka llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla con unos converse negros, su camisa era formal de color negro, la llevaba abierta por completo dejando ver por debajo una playera gris de un equipo de futball americano. su pelo rosa, largo y sedoso estaba despeinado y le daba un aspecto muy enigmático.

Miku en cambio vestia bastante sencillo. Unos jeans color rojos con unos tenis del mismo color y puntitos blancos , su blusa de color blanco que decía en letras copadas "escritora" , su cabello estaba suelto lo que hacía que su rostro se viera mucho mas lindo de lo que ya era , Miku se había dado cuenta de que a veces Luka no paraba de mirarla. el "amable" conductor les entregó otro sobre con dos billetes de tren. Al parecer estaba todo más que planeado.  
Se sorprendieron al ver que iba a ir en un vagón individual, donde podían ubicarse cuatro personas.

Se sentaron una enfrente dela otra, sin mediar palabra. Miku sacó un libro y comenzó a leer tranquilamente, Luka fruncio un poco el ceño al notar de que era una novela de su padre. Por su parte  
Ella , sacó un psp y se puso a jugar. Pero ambas estaban realmente más atentas la una de la otra, hasta que Miku no pudo más y le venció su curiosidad.

-¿Qué tipo de novelas escribes? –preguntó sin más.

-De suspenso –respondió secamente, pensando que la chica escribiría cosas de amor. Y rogando por que no digiera algo como "oh suspenso igual que tu padre" por que entonces no le importaría lo sexy que le pareciera , le meteria un golpe .

Miku esperó pacientemente la misma pregunta, pero al parecer no causaba ninguna impresión en su compañera, lo cual le desanimo un poco sin saber por que.

-¿No quieres saber qué tipo de libros escribo yo? –levantó una ceja.

-Déjame adivinar… -pauso el jego.- ¿Románticas?

-No – la cosa se ponía interesante.

-¿Históricas?

-No, no…

-¿Épicas?

-Fría, fria…

-¿Policíacas?

-No, no es lo mío.

-¡Ya se! –¿cómo no había caído antes?- ¡Para niños!

-Pues… - hizo una pausa para darle más misterio a la cosa- no.

-Pues no se… ¿de humor?

-Tampoco –la chica bufó algo cansada.- ¡De terror, descerebrada!, mira que para ser escritora no tienes muy buen crebro.

-¿De terror? No puede ser… el suspense y el terror son muy parecidos, creo que tu nombre me sonaría.- dijo tratando de ignorar lo ultimo que la chica enfrente suyo había dicho

-Escribo bajo un seudónimo –sonrió y se dispuso a leer otra vez,.

-¿Cuál? –la chica se hizo la despistada- ¡oye!

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es tu seudónimo?

-No te lo voy a decir.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato…

-Serás… si no fueras linda, ya te habría golpeado…

En ese momento el tren hizo su primera parada, Luka se revolvió en su asiento algo malhumorada y decidió ignorar a la enana. Total, ya le sacaría ese maldito seudónimo durante el fin de semana.

Pero algo interrumpió el silencio de su vagón: otras dos personas. ¡con razón eran asientos de primera clase! Le habían salido más baratos al poder dejar que más gente entrara. su editor era tan tacaño ...

Así una mujer muy guapa pelirroja, con un prominente escote, y un chica alta, de pelo al cazo entraron y se les quedaron mirando.

-¡Hola! –saludó la chica, y sin dejar a nadie contestar siguió hablando:- soy Mami sazaki y ésta es Samantha peters, mi esposa. Ambas chicas parpadearon un par de veces intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron  
-Un placer, soy Hatsune Miku.

-Megurine Luka –saludó sin ningún interés

-¿Podríais dejarnos juntos? –sonrió amablemente la pelirroja.

-Claro –Miku se sentó al lado de Luka, y la chica hizo un ruidillo para hacer patente su desaprobación.

-¿Van juntas? –preguntó sin más la mujer.

- Amor! –le llamo sam

-Oh, no hay problema –Miku estuvo muy contenta en tener con quien hablar y que no acabara en pelea.- Sí, vamos juntas.

-No por mi gusto… -susurró Luka

-Ah… ¿problemas de pareja?

-Mami…

-No, no –negó Miku-no somos pareja.

-¡Pues hacen una bonita! –exclamó alegremente la mujer.

-Otra vez metiéndote donde no te llaman… -le replicó su esposa.  
-Jo… nunca me dejas divertirme…

-Bueno –Miku quiso cortar la discusión que se avecinaba- ¿A dónde van?  
- Vamos de fin de semana de escapada romántica –sonrió la pelirroja pícaramente.- A un pueblo en Montgomery

-Nosotros también nos dirigimos a Montgomery  
-Pero a sam se le olvidó reservar habitación en un hotel…

-¡Ya estamos! –e se enfadó y decidió sacar un libro de su maleta. Uno que a Miku se le hizo muy familiar, pero no dijo nada.  
-Nosotros vamos a casa de un amigo, también de vacaciones, pero de relax, nada romántico…  
-Estaría bueno –susurró otra vez Luka , y esta vez miku no pudo más y le pegó un codazo.  
-¿De verdad no son pareja?  
-¡No! –gritó Luka sin bajar el psp, que evidentemente no estaba jugando  
-Es un amor… -dijo irónicamente, y ambas mujeres se rieron.  
-Bueno, bueno, Miku ¿de donde eres?

Y así, ambas, Mami y Mica se tiraron todo el viaje parloteando, mientras sam hacía que leía y Luka que jugaba, y pocas veces decían nada al respecto de la conversación.  
A las dos horas, llegaron a su lugar de destino. En la estación, un taxista esperaba con un papel en la mano que ponía "Hatsune y Megurine".

-Oh eso debe ser para ustedes –le dijo Mami.  
-Si, un placer  
-Vamos… -Luka estaba algo nerviosa , cogió un papel y le dijo al taxista:- calle alabama, por la ochenta y dos

-¡Adiós! –fue lo último que escuchó Miku antes de que la obligaran a meterse en el coche.  
-Eran muy simpáticos –le comentó a Luka.  
-Si, no eran mala gente.

-Luka , deberías ser más sociable.  
-Como sea –e bufó, y la chica le sonreía.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Sam estaba leyendo un libro mío.

-Mierda, no me fijé…  
Miku había ganado otro asalto.


End file.
